


Don't Forget the Dry Cleaning

by WintersCaptain



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, and everything is wonderful, basically bucky bumps into steves car, bucky and natasha are roommates, fender bender au, so are sam and steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCaptain/pseuds/WintersCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James Barnes exchanges information with an attractive and friendly Steve Rogers after getting into a little fender bender, he never really expects to hear from him again...fortunately fate has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget the Dry Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> This could turn into a long multi-chapter fic or just a flash in the pan, but I'm not quite sure yet. This is my first published Stucky fanfic, so feedback is always lovely! Rating subject to change as the story moves on. Enjoy!

"No, Tasha, I don't need all that fancy shit! Can you just get whatever the normal toilet paper is? Is there anything that's super cheap because at this point I really can't be spendin' too much."

James Buchanan Barnes was having a rough day. He'd woken up late, arrived a work late, and now his very female roommate was being a pain in the ass.

"James, it's way a way more comfortable ass to hand ratio if it's 2 ply." Her voice radiated through the Bluetooth speakers, sounding more and more agitated by the moment.

"Alright whatever Nat. Do whatever you want. This is stupid and I won't have this conversation with you."

"Fine. I'll see you at home. Can you grab the dry cleaning?"

James rolled his eyes. He looked down at his phone, setting a reminder in his notes. He looked up a split second too late.

"Shit!" He slammed the breaks, slowing Tasha's Mercedes but not enough. There was an unholy crunching noise as he connected with the car in front of him. Thank God he wasn't going any faster. The airbag deployed. Too late, of course, for him to expect it.

He held a hand to his nose. Bloody and probably broken. Wouldn't be the first time.

Only a little dazed, he unbuckled his seat belt with one hand, as he was still holding his nose with the other. He opened the door and was unexpectedly met with a pair of unusually friendly blue eyes.

He blinked. "I'm...ah, really sorry. I was just - "

The man smiled at him. "Not a big deal. It's a piece of crap anyways, and it's not my main ride." He kicked the tire of the red pickup.

James took his hand off his nose, big mistake, and dug around for a piece of paper. "I'll just get you my information for insurance and stuff like that..." Blood continued to pour from his nose, his light Brooklyn accent definitely more noticeable with his agitation.

The blonde man put his hand on his shoulder, a simple, comforting gesture that sent a shock through James' system. That was strange.

"No need, man. I can definitely cover this one myself, and I would hate for your rates to go up." He ducked down a bit and surveyed James' nose. "Should I call an ambulance? That could be broken..."

James sniffed and wiped at his stained shirt. "Nah, I'm alright. I heal fast. Are you sure you don't need my info? Just for repair costs and whatever."

The blonde man smiled. "I might need your name and number, on second thought." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it over. "I'm Steve, by the way. Steve Rogers."

Wow. A great name to match a great face. Did that thought actually pass through his head? "I'm, ah, James Barnes." He stuck his full name, middle and all, in Steve's phone for good measure. Gotta be thorough right?

"Well, it was nice meeting you James. I have a few friends down at the Mercedes dealer down the road if you want some help with repairs.”

Honestly, he had forgotten about the car. "Thank you so much." He sighed, muttering, "Tasha's gonna kill me..."

"Tasha?" A quizzical look. Was that disappointment he saw? No - it couldn't be. Don’t kid yourself. He probably doesn't swing your way Barnes.

"Yeah, my roommate. This is her car. She will literally kill me."

"Well, then, I'll call you to make sure she doesn't, and I can talk to my buddies and see if you can catch a break."

James smiled a little at that. The action made his nose ache, but he didn't really care. "Thanks, man. Honestly, don't hesitate to call. I have insurance and everything."

Steve nodded. "I'll see you around."

In a motion that was way too graceful for a man of his size, Steve turned on his heel, threw an easy smile over his shoulder, and slid into his car. James stood there for a moment before he realized he was staring.

"Damn."

Later that evening, pulling into the driveway was a feat for the gods at this point. James hesitated at the stop sign on the corner, finally pulling into Tasha’s side of the drive. He spotted a flash of red in the upstairs window. She had seen him, and he was probably in trouble.

He sat in the car for a while before entering their shared house. All the lights were off save for the hall light at the top of the stairs. However, most of the view was blocked by a short, curvy silhouette at the top step. 

“Before you say anything,” she started, “I saw the car, so don’t lie or try to cover this up.”

James sucked in a breath through his teeth. “I know. I fucked up Tasha. I’m sorry. I can explain – “ 

“No need, as long as you get your shit together. This guy, Brady I think, called from the repair shop a couple blocks from the record store and said you were covered with a discount for the front bumper and headlight.” She waved her hand dismissively. “Just figure it out, and I’m using your car now, so if the car’s not back from the shop on Monday, you’re walking to work.”

The silhouette turned into the light and disappeared. James could hear her bedroom door shut softly. He exhaled slowly. That could have been so much worse than it was. At least he didn't look so terrible anymore, and Tasha wasn't going to kill him. His nose was clean, and it was time to sleep. Honestly, shut eye was a necessity if he wanted to get up early and make Natasha a “I’m so sorry I fucked up your car, please forgive me” breakfast. Hopefully it was enough.


End file.
